


5 Times T’Challa Talked about the Rogue Avengers and the 1 Time He Talked to Them

by dls



Series: We Were Young Once, Full of Violence (now you're silent, and I'm breathing the cold) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pro-Accords, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: "Mistakes are opportunities to learn." T'Challa lived by his father's words, offering sanctuary for The Winter Soldier by way of amends.  He, however, did not extend the offer to the unwanted, ungrateful, and unstable guests in his country.  It was time for a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is now a series! I'd blame my lack of self control but it hasn't steered me wrong yet.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Arboreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arboreal).

**One.**

"My apologies, Your Highness. We were unable to locate the missing robotic bird, code name Redwing, in our immediate airspace." Dr. Wu had a habit of wringing his hands when speaking with authority figures and delivering unpleasant news, both of which he was doing at the moment. "I've received reports from Mr. Lang, who discovered a melted circuit board as the cause of the harness' failure to operate. However..."

T'Challa nodded encouragingly, vaguely concerned at the whitened knuckles and red fingertips from reduced circulation.

"However, in his effort to determine the cause of this glitch, he triggered a spark that damaged the receptors and it is my opinion that further inspections will cause more damage." Dr. Wu finally unclasped his hands and tucked them neatly behind his back. "Mr. Lang disagrees and cites our interns' inability to locate the issue initially as justification."

"As it is his right to question those whose opinions differ from his, provided he applies this practice universally. Thank you for your service, Dr. Wu." T'Challa said, making a mental note to provide Mr. Wilson with literature detailing Wakanda's varied avian wildlife in order encourage his new hobby.

 

**Two.**

"The number of trespassing attempts was similar to those of previous months, Your Highness. Those who dared break Wakanda's laws greatly regret their decision. We have done our country proud." Okoye reported, positioning her body into a bow and waiting for her King's dismissal.

T'Challa studied one of his most trusted guards; for someone who valued efficiency and effectiveness, she had essentially given him an empty update with no new information. What wasn't she saying? He reviewed the possibilities in his mind, "I trust you've identified the trespassers and their objectives."

"She identified herself indirectly, though we had our doubts as she was easily blinded by her hubris. We have corrected her of that misunderstanding." A vicious sort of glee danced within Okoye's eyes. "We are investigating the nature of her visit."

"As my father used to say, mistakes are opportunities to learn." T'Challa mused, "You've done well, thank you."

 

**Three.**

"If you value the infrastructure of the very building sheltering us from the elements, you'd do well to enforce discipline on one of your guests." Zawavari stated bluntly after they finalized details of the upcoming offering ceremony for the Panther God. His status as T'Challa's mentor and court sorcerer afforded him certain leeway.

"I was under the impression your protection runes could contain the magical fallout." T'Challa frowned, he had received numerous accounts of the Scarlet Witch's volatile mental state and slippery grasp on her powers through guards and staff. 

"The current runes will contain the destruction of an outward expulsion of her powers, but an implosion, one where the user is likely to be consumed, is an unknown at this time. I would like permission to utilize additional runes and glyphs in order to limit the damage."

"It sounds like the only sensible course of action," T'Challa replied, eyes narrowing as he considered Zawavari's recommendation, "I advise you to dispense with the false timidity, I am your King and do not need to be coddled through decision making."

Zawavari seemed relieved, if anything, at T'Challa's stern words and assertion of his authority. "Of course, my King."

 

**Four.**

"Your Highness, Mr. Barton is requesting replacement weapons," Ayo said, the lowered pitch of her voice an indicator of her displeasure. "Again."

"Again?" T'Challa raised an eyebrow. "Another mechanical malfunction?"

"No, Mr. Barton finds the bow and arrows insufficient compared to his previous set. He wonders if the workshop could create something more fitting to his expertise." Her eyes glinted murderously. "I have denied his request and ignored his unsubtle probe at our defense development. I've also informed Mr. Barton that our armed forces use similar equipment to what he has been provided."

"For practice, they use similar equipment for practice. Your skills of prevarication have improved since our guests' arrival." 

"I spoke only facts." Ayo replied smoothly. "Practice weapons are appropriate for Mr. Barton's current status as a houseguest." 

"Indeed." T'Challa nodded. 

 

**Five.**

Shuri entered his study unceremoniously and T'Challa held back his reprimand when he saw the tenseness in her stance. "Brother, it appears your freeloaders have learned the whereabouts of their spider. They are putting together a rescue effort."

Childhood memories taught T'Challa this particular smile of hers spelled doom for those who dared to go against her. Fortunately, they shared the same objective and wanted the same outcome. "Let them come. Mistakes are opportunities to-"

"-learn." Shuri supplied seamlessly, "as father taught us."

"I believe it is time our guests are given that opportunity. Do you agree, Sister?"

"Wholeheartedly." 

T'Challa and Shuri exited the study and proceeded to the throne room where the rogue Avengers will undoubtedly be brought to in mere moments. Without most of their trusted technology, they were no match for the Dora Milaje.

 

**One.**

As it turned out, the rogue Avengers had severely underestimated Wakanda's armed forces because they believed Romanoff could be retrieved with only Rogers and Barton heading the rescue effort.

Nakia reported that Lang, eager for another chance to fight alongside Captain America, had donned the Ant Man suit only to be knocked unconscious by Maximoff moments later. The Scarlet Witch had been enraged by the news of Romanoff's capture that red lightning crackled over her skin and lashed out indiscriminately. Wilson remained behind in an attempt to calm Maximoff down and to watch over the injured Lang. .

"T'Challa, you owe us an explanation and an apology!" Rogers demanded, the man had a talent for sounding righteously indignant even when he had no grounds to stand on.

"It better be good for you to keep Nat locked up for months." Barton snarled, wincing when his bruised jaw ached from movement.

"Show some respect, you ignorant parasite." Shuri hissed. The Dora Milaje tightened their hold on their captives, which meant Barton started struggling more aggressively and only ceased when Rogers muttered something under his breath.

"I do not owe you anything, Mr. Rogers." T'Challa started. "I have sheltered you, fed you, and clothed you. My guards captured a trespasser who sprouted many lies before settling on one that most closely resembled the truth. They detained her for the safety of this country." He raised a hand to halt whatever retort was ready on Barton's lips. "She has been returned to your quarters, unharmed."

"His Highness has far more pressing issues than questioning a trespasser." Ayo narrowed her eyes, she had never been fond of Barton and his incessantly greedy demands.

T'Challa focused his gaze on Rogers, "Mr. Rogers, you broke out of your designated quarters, harmed my subjects, and, for all intents and purposes, invaded my country. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I..." Rogers caught himself, perhaps the man was capable of learning after all. "Your Highness, Natasha is an Avenger and she did not deserve to be locked up for trying to join us to overthrow The Accords. I understand there's some bad blood between you two but we all want the same thing. The Avengers cannot be leashed to government agendas. We are all that stands between earth and destruction."

Or perhaps T'Challa overestimated the man's critical thinking skills.

"We do not want the same thing, Mr. Rogers. I understand and the support The Accords. It is not perfect by any means but then again anything seldom is in this world. It is a learning process, ongoing as our world is constantly evolving." T'Challa spoke slowly, as if communicating to a small child or a spooked animal. "I'd like to point out that you are not 'all that stands between earth and destruction' at this current moment, seeking refuge in my country."

"Sooner or later, aliens or killer robots will come and they'll need us again." Barton said viciously, placing a spiteful emphasis on ‘killer robots', "Sooner would be just fine with me."

"Mr. Barton, are you wishing for global devastation to prove a point?" T'Challa asked, not because he needed the confirmation of this disgustingly petty selfishness, but for the benefit of Rogers, who had been nodding in agreement. 

"Clint didn't mean it that way, he just meant new threats are always coming and The Avengers are needed." Rogers said. "Which brings me to another thing, Clint and Sam need new gear and I need a new shield–"

"Who are you to make such demands when you are only here because of my generosity?" T'Challa interrupted, raising a frustrated hand to his temple. "I offered Mr. Barnes sanctuary for my vengeful mistake, which he will have until his conditions can be corrected. However, I did not extend the same to you, Mr. Rogers, or to your companions. I am allowing you to stay here because you cannot be trusted to be turned loose in the world. Furthermore, you lack the skills to survive on your own. You have no funds, you are wanted in over one hundred countries, and you have incited public outrage of previously unseen proportions."

Rogers opened and closed his mouth, at a loss for words and which accusation to address first.

T'Challa continued, doing his best to keep his temper in check but likely failing. "Do you plan to work for funds or will you steal from the very people you seek to protect? How will you acquire transportation, gear, or information? What about access to medical attention or technological support? You say your services are vital to the security of our world, but you cannot meet your most basic needs without assistance. I said it earlier but will repeat it again for your benefit: you are not ‘all that stands between earth and destruction' because you are fugitives living off of the good grace of my kindness, kindness that is wearing thin quickly."

"There are other people who'll jump at the chance to help The Avengers, to help their heroes." Barton sneered. "They'll pay for us to keep them safe."

"So now you are hired help? Mercenaries? No, don't answer that; that level of absurdity does not necessitate a response." T'Challa sighed. "You are wary of organizations and countries, but seem willing to accept their assistance. Tell me, from what organization or country can you seek support that will not have its own agenda?"

Silence settled over them while Rogers pondered T'Challa's question and Barton kept up a stream of angry mutters under his breath.

"I've always placed my faith in people, and that is where it remains. We need the freedom to go where we are needed so one single country cannot have control of the Avengers, but a collection of individuals from different countries would be able to keep each other in line, I'd think." Rogers said, seemingly pleased with his answer.

Shuri snorted in a manner unbefitting of her title, "What do you think the United Nations is?"

"The Accords–"

"Ross–" 

T'Challa spoke in a clear and forceful voice, one that brooked no arguments nor interruptions. "Enough. I've heard enough. You were not invited and you are not welcome here, but here you will remain until a course of productive and collaborative action can be planned. You will be given the provisions necessary for your daily needs but no more than that. You have no need for and no right to weaponry. Should you attempt escape or mutiny, you will be struck down. Now leave my sight."

"We are the Avengers, we fight for the safety of the people," Rogers shouted, as he and Barton were escorted out of the room.

"No, You are no longer Avengers." T'Challa said. The Dora Milaje paused in their movements, respectful of their King. "You are what the world needs protection from."

**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
